Anything for you Darling
by Anernerk
Summary: Davina is pacing in the greenhouse...first date jitters and all. And who better to come to her rescue than the infamous Kol Mikaelson.


**So it has literally been two years since I have written anything. And I realized recently that I really miss it and I want to start writing a little more. This one-shot idea came to me when I was thinking about Klaroline actually. (They're my favorite ship BTW). **

**This One-shot is a little AU just because in my crazy mind, Caroline would live in New Orleans and be dating Klaus. Rebekah would not have left ): and Kol would have been brought back to life because uhm hello...who doesn't love him!? lol **

**So in my mind I was thinking that this story would take place after Kol has been back from the Otherside for quite some time and because he's close with witches he would have helped Davina with her magic and they would have become kind of close. Also I have this idea that Davina would kind of have a small crush on him even though it would never happen because he's too old. Anyways that's just how I see it in my head...feel free to interpret it any way you want to. But please leave comments. All criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but this idea that I couldn't get out of my head.**

* * *

Davina paces around the greenhouse nervously.

"If you keep pacing, you'll ware a hole in the floor. What's got you down Darling?" She hears a heavy British accent ask.

She turns to see Kol standing before her.

"Uhm nothing really. It's no big deal or anything. I'm just a little nervous about tonight," She says sighing heavily.

"And what's tonight might I ask," Kol says folding his hand behind his back.

Davina can't help but notice how much he looks like his older brother when he does this.

She smiles softly and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Brian asked on a date and it's tonight and I'm just a little nervous because I've never been on a date before, I mean with being in hiding for so long and then dying and coming back, I haven't had much time. And I mean I have no idea how this even works or how I'm supposed to act and here I am pacing in the greenhouse because I have no idea why I even agreed to this. I should probably cancel to be honest. I don't…oh god I don't even know what to wear. I don't know what we're doing, so how am I supposed to know how to dress? I've never felt like such a girl before," She finished breathlessly looking at the ground.

She feels hands on her face and Kol pull her face up to look at him.

"Darling you are the most powerful witch in New Orleans and you're here freaking out about you're first date," He says a chuckle.

Davina sighs. "I know I'm being stupid…" Kol laughs. "Davina you're anything but stupid," He says dropping his hands from her face and taking her hands in his gently.

He laughs to himself. "A lot of people get nervous for their first date." "Were you," She asks curiously. "Well you see I've been on so many dates that I can barely remember my first." Davina rolls her eyes and laughs at the smirk on his face. Kol laughs along with her.

"Don't over analyze. Just go and have a good time. Maybe even give the lucky sap a goodnight kiss." Davina's eyes go wide and she lets Kol's hands drop from hers.

"Oh my god I didn't even think of that. What if he tries to kiss me? I have no idea how to do that, oh my god," She says beginning to pace again.

Kol jumps in front of her. "You've never had your first kiss," He asks with a smirk.

Davina blushes from embarrassment then quickly become defensive. "Were you not listening earlier when I said that there was not time in my life for dating? That includes kissing. And plus there wasn't exactly anyone on the other side that was worth of it," She says placing her hands on her hips a bit annoyed.

"You know I was on the other side," Kol smirks. Davina looks at him and shakes her head with a playful smile, but then she looks away and her face falls.

"I promise it's not as difficult as you may thing," Kol says. He walks closer to her. Davina looks up at him a little confused.

He places his hand on her cheek and leans down, placing his lips to hers gently. Davina looks at his face with wide eyes not knowing how to react. She feels him smile against her lips.

Taking a leap a faith and gathering her courage, she closed her eyes, places her hand on his chest, and slowly kisses him back.

After a few seconds Kol pulls away, placing his forehead against hers. Davina opens her eyes to look at him.

He smiles and she bites her lip and blushes. "See you're a natural Darling," Kol says with a smirk. He pulls away from her completely.

"You should go get ready so you don't keep the poor mate waiting." Davina nods and moves past him slowly still having a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

She turns around to look at him. "Kol," She says fiddling her fingers. "Yes," He says turning to look at her with a smile.

She blushes a little and turns away , but looks back at him quickly. "Thank you," She says with a bright smile, which Kol returns.

"You know I'd do anything for you Darling."


End file.
